Ibanez Wiki:Article layout guideline/Guitar models
The following is an Article layout guide for Guitar model pages. It is part of the Ibanez Wiki Project guide. Questions beforehand When does a guitar get its own page? An individual model can be recognized by it's unique model number containing a series code, a number (mostly 3 or 4 digits) and mostly one or more suffixes, for instance S2170FB where the S stands for S series, 2170 is the 4 digit number and FB is the suffix (in this case meaning 'Figured Bubinga'). Sometimes the abbreviation defining the model finish is included, for instance S2170FB NTF (or even without the space, S2170FBNTF). Note that this abbreviation does not count as a model number suffix, a model with more than one finish still gets one page. S2170FB NTF and S2170FW NTF each get an own page, RG2570Z VGD and RG2570Z VSL will end on the same page where the two finishes will be specified. Which guitars can I add? Obviously, all the guitars within the subject of the Wiki, so (solid body) electric guitars. Acoustic, (semi-)hollow or bass guitars can be added on a project basis, but you might want to contact the wiki sysop before starting with that! Adding a guitar model page First of all: a easy way to find out how guitar models should be added is by checking out other recently added/edited guitar model pages (check recent changes ). Step 1: The right title The title contains only the model number, so for instance S2170FB, without 'Ibanez', 'Prestige', dashes or spaces. The abbreviation defining the finish is also not included to the article title, not even if there's only one finish available. Also see Article titles. Step 2: Page elements Each successful guitar model page should contain four key elements: a lead section, an image, a specifications list and a couple of categories. Element 1: Lead section The lead section of a guitar model page serves as an introduction to the guitar model and as a summary of the most important aspects of that model, also in relation to the complete series. It's for visitors who aren't familiar with something like the specifications list. The lead section should contain the following things: * The page title and subject placed in boldface as part of the first sentence. The first sentence should also include the guitar series the model belongs to (the series name should link to the corresponding article in the Guitar models section), and usually followed by the year of introduction. The second sentence should include the quality line (i.e. Prestige, Premium, GIO, etc.) to which the guitar belongs and the country of manufacture, as appropriate. For example: :The ''RG1570 is an RG series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2005. It is made in Japan by FujiGen as part of the Prestige line.... * Some basic specifications of the guitar. It's not necessary to list everything as most specs will appear in the specifications section, but the ones that help with basic identification (pickup configuration, bridge type) or help explaining the model name ('"Flamed Maple top"' for S670''FM) may be included in the lead section. It's not necessary to create links already featured in the specifications list. That also prevents the lead section from becoming one big list of hyperlinks. * Model development: New features, new finishes, what year, etc. * Very important: Relations with other guitar models, processors, successors, related models, etc. The idea is to keep the visitor interested in other guitar models. * Anything else that is notable. * Note that when addressing the year of introduction that production of many (if not most) models begins around November of the previous year, even though the model may not be introduced until the following year (e.g. production of 2016 models will begin around November 2015). Even though the first examples of a given model may have serial numbers corresponding to the previous year, the year of introduction should be considered when the model is actually made available for sale (or appears in an Ibanez catalog or on the company website). Most new models are introduced by Ibanez at the Winter NAMM show, which takes place in January. Element 2: Images Images can be uploaded here. To keep things organized, use an logic file name, for instance JEM77_PCM.gif for the JEM77 PCM. For now all the images feature the guitars in horizontal position. Check the for more information about uploading images. The first (or only) image should be placed at the top right hand side of the page. An easy way to make it display (after you uploaded it) would be by using the template. A basic code for adding an image (of the PGM100) would be: Note that this has to be placed above the text of the lead section to make it display right of it. The caption is important for identifying different finishes. For more instructions, check out the Topimage template page. A secondary image All other images should be added to an 'images' section of the article. The Topimage template can create a link to this section. If one other image is used, you can add it with the template. A basic code would be: Yet again, a caption is added. The float makes it display on the left side of the page. 500px is a standard width for displaying single guitar models. The category=models bit creates to correct color coding (see Color coding). For more instructions, check out the Image template page. More images If there is need for more than one additional image (so three or more on a single page), it is also possible to create an image gallery with . The RGT320Z has the following gallery: For more instructions, check out the Imagegallery template page. Element 3: A specifications list of the guitar For the specifications list the template Speclist should be used. It can be added to a page by filling out this code: Basicly, this template code can be copy/pasted to any new article and be adjusted for the new guitar. Check out a couple of already added guitars to get the hang of it. For more instructions, visit the Speclist page. Some of these parameters may not apply or may not be noteworthy for some models. Element 4: Categories Categories are used to navigate between pages and also automatically add a page to one or more Portals. A page can be added to a category by adding something like Category:Guitar models to an article. In this case, Guitar models is the category name. For more information on categories and category syntax, see . Every guitar model page should have the following categories: *The main category Category:Guitar models. *The model series category, so for a RG model thats Category:RG models. Some series categories are still to be added. The usual format is series name (without the word series) + models, so the RG series category is called Category:RG models and the Omar Rodriguez-Lopez Model series is called Category:Omar Rodriguez-Lopez Model models, although that looks funny. In some cases a page can be added to two series categories, for example, RG models and RGA models or X models and Xiphos models. *Secondary model series, for instance Prestige models or GIO models. *The year of introduction category, for instance Category:New in 2005. *All the years the guitar was issued with the corresponding model year categories, for instance Category:2005 models. *Special categories, such as Category:7-string guitar models, for a full list of already existing special categories, see Category:Guitar models by special category. *There are also special categories for models updated in a certain year, for example, Updated in 2009 or New finish in 2008. For the S470 (2003–2009) it looks like this: Category:Guitar models Category:S models Category:New in 2003 Category:New finish in 2004 Category:Updated in 2005 Category:New finish in 2006 Category:Updated in 2008 Category:2003 models Category:2004 models Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Also yet non-existing categories can be added, in that case it appears as a red link. . Mind that category names are case-sensitive and that in all cases models is written without a capital m! Empty guitar model page template Something to copy-paste to new guitar model pages. Be sure to remove everything you don't use! The MODEL NAME is a SERIES NAME series solid body electric guitar introduced by Ibanez in YEAR. It is produced in . Specifications Images OR Category:Guitar models Category:SERIES NAME models Category:New in FIRSTYEAR Category:YEAR models